Forever With You
by LunaTheBeast
Summary: Draco and Luna have been best friends since they were 2 years-old. Luna wonders what would happen if they were more. Good malfoys, Xenophilius dead. Sorry im not good at summarys. rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Forever with you

Chapter 1 in your dreams

(italics Is Luna's thoughts)

July 30, 1991

We were running around in circles outside, me and Draco. He's my best friend. "You're never going to catch me Draco! Your head's full of wrack spurts!", I said laughing. Draco replied with, "In your dreams, Lovegood!" He always called me by my last name when we were alone. I secretly thought it quite adorable.

I climbed up a nearby tree. "Catch me if you can, Malfoy", I said stretching out the Malfoy. "Oh, dear I forgot to banish the nargles from up here." I said bluntly. "Of course you would." Draco replied with a huge smirk on his face.

"I'm going to get you!" he then struggled to climb the tree. I giggled at his attempt. Draco soon got to the branch I was sitting on. "I've finally captured you Lovegood!" He trapped me in a bear hug. "You are now my prisoner and I will never let you go." I started swatting my hands at him. "Let me go!" I squealed. I was trying to wiggle myself out of his grasp and before we knew it we were falling out of the tree. "Ah!" But we didn't hit the ground. We stopped a foot above it. Then we smacked down on the grass.

"Whoa, that was strange. How did you do that? We aren't going to Hogwarts until September." Draco asked me with a puzzled expression. "Um.. Oh! I remember mummy telling me it was accidental magic. Because I, didn't really mean to do that, it just happened."

"Oh, ok." Draco replied shrugging his shoulders.

Just then, Lucius apparated at the front door. "Hello Mr. Malfoy." I called out to him. He turned on heel looking surprised. "Oh hello Luna, Draco." He said swiftly. Now Draco saw his father. "Father, what are you doing here?" Mr. Malfoy replied, "Well, Selene invited me over so we could all have dinner. So , why don't we all get inside."

...

Later after we all had eaten , it was pretty late so Draco stayed over for the night, Lucius apparated back to Malfoy manor, and we all went to bed.

I was lying awake on my bed and Draco was already fast asleep in the other bed.

_I wonder if he sees me like I see him. I know we are really close friends but sometimes I wonder what it would be like if he and I were more._

_I decided to put that out of my mind. And with that I fell fast asleep._

(Luna's dream)

I was in some castle. It was all very strange, I looked around and saw Draco talking to two boys who were stuffing their faces with cupcakes. I ran to Draco and gave him a big hug.

"What the hell?" he shouted. Surprised, I quickly let go of him. "What do you think your doing you loony?" Lots of other children called me loony Luna and it was really mean but never in my entire life had I heard Draco say that. "What are you talking about? We are best friends Draco!" I shouted while on the verge of tears.

"Me? Best friends with you? No way! You must be crazier than we all thought for thinking that."

At that I started crying and ran away. Then, I heard someone calling my name. Luna? Luna! Luna! (end of dream)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Well this was my first fanfic and the next couple chapters will get more interesting! I promise! I know it is short** **but the next chapters will be longer. please review! oh, and a SPECIAL THANK YOU to RememberFredWeasley.**


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chapter: Love and sorrow

Previously:  
At that I started crying and ran away. Then, I heard someone calling my name. Luna? Luna! Luna!  
(End of dream)

(Draco's PoV)  
I suddenly woke up to Luna whispering and crying in her sleep. "Please say your joking.. Please stay with me.." she kept mumbling.  
Looking out of the window, I saw that it was still dark. I jumped out of bed and ran to Luna's side and started shaking her and calling her name to wake her up. "Luna? Luna! Luna!" Finally she woke up with a look of shock, but still crying. "It was just a nightmare Luna. No one is going anywhere." I assured her while squeezing her shoulders while I sat next to her. She had her head resting on my shoulder, still crying, but a little softer. "Do you want to talk about it?" I felt her nod on my shoulder.

After she explained what had happened, I was in shock. Luna was my best friend and I'd never.. " Luna don't you even think that I would say or think that. If anyone thinks you are crazy don't you believe it for one second. Because anyone who'd say that, is obviously the crazy one. Also, I'm never, ever going to leave you." Then I gave her a peck on the cheek. She turned to face me and gave me a small smile. "See, that's my Luna. Are you ok, or do you want me to stay?" Without hesitation she grabbed my hand and replied, "Stay please, just for tonight." I smiled a reassuring smile and answered, "I'll always be there for you Lovegood." She lifted the blanket so I could scoot in next to her.

/Seriously, why is it that everyone singles out that one difference in a person and makes it into a mean game? I mean, wizards, were wolfs, trolls, and vampires etc. exist, who can say that nargles, wrack-spurts, and moon frogs don't exist?  
Ahh... Me and Luna... Ever since I was about five I would get a little nervous when I saw her. She would smile and I'd get happy and smile too. Then I got the concept of love was and realized that's what it was. I love Luna. Not like a sister like I did mother and father, but love like I need to be with her forever. I would do anything to protect her, comfort her, and just be the reason she smiles everyday.\

...  
The next morning after breakfast Mrs. Lovegood told me she got a letter from father saying I should floo home immediately and that he needed to talk to me and couldn't wait. So after saying goodbye to Luna and Mrs. Lovegood I grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor!" I said loud and clear.

I stepped out and saw my father sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. "Father, you said it was urgent, what happened? " I asked getting worried. He looked at me with a haunted look in his eyes. "Draco, it's your m-mother.. You know we said she was going on vacation for a few days..?" I wasn't exactly sure where this was going but I nodded. "Well... Umm. I'm not sure how to say this.. She is at St. Mungos hospital."  
It was now my turn. "What? Why?" I was getting really worried. I mean this is my mother! "Um. Remember when she visited your aunt Bellatrix? "  
I shuddered at her name. I now knew exactly where this was going. Bellatrix was a psychopath. We never considered her family. But my mother occasionally visited her. Also she knew bloody well a few curses that were illegal and had the mind to use them whenever she pleased.

At that I ran to the fireplace once more and shouted "St. Mungos Hospital!"


	3. Chapter 3

Forever with you

Chapter 3: Just Visiting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter

When I arrived, I was in a waiting room that was all white except the chairs which were maroon. I immediately ran to a desk that had a healer sitting behind it. I sort of screamed my words at her.. "My name is Draco Malfoy and I am here to see my Mother, Narcissa Malfoy!" I said all in one breathe. "Whoa, whoa. She's in that room over there. I'm so sorry about this but.. You can't see her now.. Visiting hours doesn't start until two o'clock." I was outraged. I wanted to see my mother and needed to see her now.

"Two o'clock? But it's only twelve! "

At that I ran to the room she had pointed to a few minutes ago. After opening the door I saw 11 healers surrounding a bed that was occupied by... My mother... She was so sad and drained looking I could hardly recognize her.

All of the healers turned to me with a frustrated expression.

My mother tilted her head up to see what was happening. She saw me and she burst Into tears. I ran past the healers and took her hand and got on my knees.

"Draco.. I didn't want you to see me like this... "She whispered.

"It's going to be ok... The healers are going to make you better." I said silently crying. I turned to the healers and stood up. "You are going to tell me what is wrong with my mother now." I said giving them a concerned narrow look.

"Apparently, your mother, was hit with five.. Umm.. Curses, at the same time." he replied, spacing out his words like he was admitting a crime to the minister.

"So, can't you fix it?" I asked not understanding what was so wrong.

This time an older looking healer spoke, "You have to understand, these were very powerful and unforgivable curses cast by five very powerful wizards and witches. We are more and more than sorry. But in two weeks' time all of the life will drain out of her.." a single tear ran down the man's face.

I couldn't breathe. I was just told my mother was dying. It felt like he-who-must-not-be-named just killed me. Like the entire world was crashing down.

I ran out of the hospital room and ran to the fireplace and shouted the first place I could think of. "The Rookery!"

...

When I reached my destination, I literally fell out of the fireplace and on my knees. Luna was on the couch and when she looked up and saw me crying, she ran to my side. "Draco, what's wrong? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"She, is killing my mother.." I whimpered. After telling Luna what had happened at St. Mungos and what the healers had said, I sobbed, and she embraced me in a hug. I was quietly sobbing into her shoulder.

I looked up and said feebly, "Sorry I got your dress all wet Luna."

She waved it off and replied, "It's ok, I can ask mother to dry it. But come on, I would like to show you something." Luna took my hand and helped me up and we went upstairs to her room and what I saw was... Breathtaking...

Well I hope you liked it! Please review! Also thank you to all of the ppl that added this to your favorites and followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Forever with you

Chapter 4: hands intertwined

Previously: We went upstairs to her room and what I saw was, breathtaking…

…..

"Luna, this is beautiful…" Draco breathed. I smiled, "You really think so?" We were staring at the wall, I had painted a picture of me and Draco lying down in the grass, holding hands and laughing.

"How..." Draco started but I interrupted, "Well I was thinking about you and the picture just came to my mind and I wanted to show it to you, so I painted a picture." I told him while he kept staring into my eyes and I giggled when he started to drool. "Draco, you're drooling..." He shook his head out of his trance, "oh, what? Oohh… Sorry. He replied wiping his chin with his sleeve.

_/You see what I mean? I love these moments, when we are alone, it's like the world stops and me and Draco are the only ones out there, living. If he wasn't with me I would, I don't know... Because he is the only one out there, he is the only one in my heart. I may be only ten years old but, I'm not too young to like him. I'm not too young to Love him. My life in four words: I love Draco Malfoy._

_But today my heart sank. He was hurt. Not physically, but emotionally. Nothing could be worse than that. When he had told me what had happened, my heart went to him. I wanted to help him anyway I could. He was losing his mother slowly. He was going to be reminded every day for the next two weeks. When you lose someone it hurts. When my father died I was there, and it just happened. Like snap, he was dead, I was in a depression for about a week and I wanted to cry in a corner. The only one that kept me living was Draco. He never left my side because he knew how much I hated being alone. _

_I couldn't imagine what he was going through. Actually I could, because it was happening right before my very eyes. He was in the darkness right now, but I promised myself and him (mentally) that I would turn that darkness into light.\_

"Luna, please stop giving me that look. I'm going to be ok." He said while putting his hands on my shoulders. He knew I was thinking about his mum dying. I gave him a hug and whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little worried. That's all."

"Don't be. There is no cure. I'm going to have to accept that. There is no help crying about it." He looked to my painting again and changed the subject. "So, have you shown this to your mum yet?"

"No.

Well, we should show it to her.

Yeah, I guess so. I just hope she doesn't overreact. You know she does that a lot. It's like I'm a baby who just said their first word – oh my goodness. How did the nargles get in here?" I took off my enchanted cork necklace and waved it around the nargles. They instantly flew to the window.

Draco and I went downstairs, to find my mother in the kitchen. Draco ran to her and took her hand. "Miss Lovegood! I and Luna have to show you something! It cannot wait!" he started dragging her to my room and I followed as my mother smiled a confused smile.

When we reached my room, Draco opened the door and, of course, she started crying. "Oh my, Luna... its… it's beautiful! Did you paint this yourself?" I nodded "It's so moving. Wait moving. Luna do you want me to make it, move because I know a spell?" I instantly replied, "No, I like it the way it is."

/_I liked it. It was still. It represented how the world felt when we were together. Yes, I loved it this way_.\

I smiled at the thought.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Well I hope you liked it! I'm actually pretty satisfied with it. Oh and when Luna and Draco go to Hogwarts, what house should they be in? PM me your answer!


	5. Chapter 5: Diagon alley and leaving home

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter in any way, unfortunately.

Chapter five: Diagon alley and leaving home

August 30 1991

(Draco's PoV)

Father woke me up at around 7 am this morning so we could go to Diagon alley to get my school supplies and... My wand! I know I'm not one to get excited about these type of things but, I've seen father and Miss Lovegood use their wands all my life and I couldn't wait to get my own. Oh yeah that reminds me we're going to meet Luna there. After finally getting ready we went to the fireplace, grabbed the floo powder, and shouted, "Diagon Alley!"

Today was one of the busiest days of the year in Diagon alley. I don't know why father chose today. I looked at the list once more:

Year One:

UNIFORM:

First year students will require:

Three sets of plain works robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils= clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also being an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

So we made a trip to Madam Malkins, Flourish and blotts, and then I went to Olivanders to get my wand. I walked in the small looking shop that looked like it could only hold three people. There was a desk and the wall behind it was lined with shelves with small boxes holding the wands.

"Hello?" I called out

An old man slid out of the back room. "Mr. Malfoy, I was wondering when I'd see you." this was obviously Olivander. I was sort of nervous. He took one of the boxes off the shelf opened it and said "10 inches, hawthorn wood, unicorn hair core." , he handed me the wand and I waved it. Immediately a small water goblet formed on the desk. "Ahh.. Yes. That is the one. "

I was absolutely amazed. I payed Mr. Ollivander and left the shop admiring my new wand.

I found Father talking to Mrs. Lovegood and Luna.

"Hello Luna, Mrs. Lovegood, when did you arrive?

Oh not too long ago, we were wondering if you'd like to go to Florean Fortescues ice cream Parlour.?

Oh sure, I'd love to."

We walked down to the small shop and ordered. I got a banana split and Luna got a large ice cream, chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts. She showed me her wand. "I love it! It's made of oak and look! There are acorns etched all around it! Oh it's so beautiful; I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!"

/

"Draco! Wake up this instant! If you aren't down here in five minutes, clothed and ready, I'm coming up to get you myself!"

I shot up off my bed and put on a white button-up shirt with some jeans. I quickly gelled my hair back. It wasn't very "pretty" but it kept my hair out of my face. I washed up and ran down stairs to see some scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, French toast, and cinnamon rolls on the table. I sat down and piled some eggs, bacon and a cinnamon roll on my plate.

"Father, this is delicious! Did you make it yourself?

No. Dobby made it. Now eat up. We leave for the train station in half an hour."

...

"Luna, Come down, Breakfast is ready!" Selene called.

Luna woke up with a yawn and stretched. She put on a pink T-shirt, red capris, and a blue sweater, brushed her hair and put into a side ponytail. And finally she put on her cork necklace and walked down stairs to see her mother making pancakes and sausage.

"Good morning mum.

G' morning Luna. Want some pancakes?

Oh yes please. Thank you.

So did you sleep well?

Oh yes. The nargles didn't disturb me at all!"

Selene smiled a pity smile. Xenophilius greatly believed in other creatures. Then when he had died Luna had started talking and believing it too. Selene thought Luna was respecting his memory by believing in the creatures. No, Selene herself didn't believe in it at all, but she never made fun of her husband or daughter. Everyone has their own beliefs.

"Luna, go check and see if you have everything you need.

Ok Mum."

...

"Come on, hurry, don't want to miss it! Oh! Lucius!" Selene slightly yelled as she ushered Luna to the train. "Oh just put your trunk in there sweetie."

"Ok mum.

Ooh... I'm going to miss you so much.

Me too Mum! I love you, I promise I'll write, every week!

Ok, go on now." Selene and Luna exchanged hugs before Luna walked off on to the Hogwarts Express.

(Luna's PoV)

I walked on to the train, looking for a compartment that had a certain blonde inside.

"Hey, Lovegood!" called a familiar voice. I smiled and walked over to Draco and the empty compartment.


	6. Chapter 6: Train rides, talents, and New

Forever with you  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter.  
Chapter 6: Train rides, talents, and New houses

(Draco's PoV)

Luna was Reading "the quibbler" , a magazine her father used to edit, and I was finishing up my new song. Yes I am a song writer. I like music, ok, send me to the ministry. (AN - that last part was sarcasm. I don't want to confuse people)  
"I finished it, Luna!

Hmm…" Luna looked up

"Oh great, let's hear it!" she put a silencing charm on the door. I guess she had done some reading.

"Well... Ok..."I pulled my guitar out of my pocket (father had minimized it) and tapped it with my wand (again father made it do that) and started playing.

:  
I would walk a thousand miles  
Just to talk to you for a while.  
So many things that I would say,  
And to hear your voice and see your eyes on me.

I would build a bridge to the other side  
just so I could spend a little time with you.  
There would be no "ifs" or compromise.  
Mum, I'm seriously missin' you.

This mirror is no use to me.  
My reflection is all that I see  
I tried to make it work, I did.  
But they all tell me that you're gone for good.

I would build a bridge to the other side  
just so I could spend a little time with you.  
There would be no "ifs" or compromise.  
Mum, I'm seriously missin' you.

Nothing I say or do  
will bring you back to me.  
She was the death of you  
and she'll pay for it, too.

I would build a bridge to the other side  
just so I could spend a little time with you.  
There would be no "ifs" or compromise.  
Mum, I'm seriously missin' you."

I Finished playing and looked up at Luna, her eyes were filled with tears.  
"Luna?" she wiped her eyes and hugged me. "Oh I'm sorry, your song was just beautiful." she pulled back and looked at her watch. "Oh, we better change into our robes; we'll be at Hogwarts soon."

...

We were all lined up outside the huge castle known as Hogwarts. A Tall, Skinny woman, Professor McGonagall, stepped out and said; "The sorting ceremony will start momentarily, if you all would follow me into the great hall please." she turned on heel and walked to a set of double doors. We all did as told and followed. There was a chorus of oohs and awes and I heard a bushy haired girl say, "it's not real, the ceiling, it's bewitched to look like the night sky. I read it in Hogwarts: A History."

Prof. McGonagall spoke again, "Now when I call your name, I will put the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house."

"Abbot, Hannah!" a red haired girl walked up to the stool and Prof. McGonagall put the hat on her head. After about ten seconds it said, "Hufflepuff!" cheers came from the table second to last table on the right.  
There were two Gryffindor's, another Hufflepuff, a couple Ravenclaws, and then a Slytherin. When the boy was put in Slytherin a certain red haired boy whispered to another boy, "There's not a witch or wizard who didn't go bad that was in Slytherin."

That really made me Mad so I walked up to him and gave him a piece of my mind. "Hey, you, yeah, you really need to shut your mouth about Slytherin. Slytherin house is for the Ambitious and cunning. Not "evil", like you think it is." The boy's ears turned to a shade as red as his hair.

"Malfoy, Draco!" I turned and walked up and sat on the stool. She had barely put it on and in less than a second the hat yelled "Slytherin!" I walked over to the table farthest on the left. I smiled at Luna as she was called "Lovegood, Luna!" when the hat was put on her head I was thinking she'd either be put in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. After about 8 seconds the hat yelled, "Ravenclaw!"  
She walked down to the table next to mine and smiled at me.

"Potter, Harry!"  
Did she just say Harry potter? The boy who lived? I think she did. Everyone looked up and waited for the hat to sort him. It was about thirty seconds before it yelled "Gryffindor!" the gryffindor table cheered "yeah we got potter!"

After the sorting ended Dumbledore spoke.  
"Welcome and welcome back students! Our caretaker Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that the third floor corridor is out of bounds and the forbidden forest is as its name implies. Now this is not the time for speeches, let the feast begin!

...  
(Luna's PoV)

The feast was Wonderful and there was pudding! I met a girl named Padma Patil, she was exceptionally ordinary. I'm not sure if we are friends just yet. Also a boy named Michael corner that was a year above me and was obsessed with quiditch.

When we came to the Ravenclaw eagle-shaped I was one of the few people who were able to solve the riddle to get us all inside. The common room was a circular room with blue and bronze silks on the walls and the ceiling was painted to look like a starry night. It was beautiful. Tables, chairs, and bookcases covered most of the room. But around nine or ten I went to bed. Tomorrow was the first day of lessons.

...  
(Draco's PoV)

The feast was great. I met a two boys called Crabbe and Goyle who were in my year and very stupid. But I met another boy named Blaise and a girl named pansy who turned out to be good friends. The slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantel piece ahead of us and several slytherins were silhouetted around it in high backed chairs.(AN- the description came from the chamber of secrets pg.221)

Around ten o'clock I headed up to the dorm which I shared with Blaise, and went to sleep.

...

Well there you go! I'm not really happy with parts of it but I just wanted to get it out of the way. Please review!


End file.
